A Forgotten Love
by ItalianGod22
Summary: A Man who applies for a Night Guard job at Freddy Fazbear's gets a nice surprise from a childhood crush, but little did he know that his love must not be public or he would risk losing his job. Foxy X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Five Nights At Freddy's: A Forgotten Love**

All this started when I was sitting in my living room looking at the classified ads on my newspaper, I scanned the ads and sighed, all of this would have never happened if I wasn't laid off the other day.. I knew I should have left that company months ago but my mind got the better of me and made me stay. They paid well, kept a roof over my head and food on the table. I never really complained about anything in my life unless I really needed too. This is why I never understood American politics all the complaints and everything.. Just too confusing to keep with.

But as I was scanning the paper I saw one add for a night job listed as "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" and instantly I remembered my childhood. I loved going there, the pizza, arcade.. But I never liked the large robots that stood and did shows, I thought they were creepy and they had a horrible smell to them. But I had one favorite robot, and it was the Vixen who did shows once a day, 4:30 PM and the kids would flock to the tiny stage that housed her as a man would announce: "Come one and all to the cove and hear a story from Foxy the Pirate Vixen!". The kids would rush up and go to the small little that was about a few feet wide and a few feet wide. A curtain surrounded the stage that was purple with golden stars that lost their hue after time took its course. Just to think the place was nearly open ten years and is the talk of the town. The vixen is what everybody came to see, everybody also came to see the crew but it was mostly her. I liked her too, even had a small crush on her.. When I was young I would beg my father on the weekends to take me to Fazbear's and see Foxy's show and I would be the first to be up there when the show started… But that all ended when I was nine when an accident happened.. I really don't want to go into detail, lets just say it was bloody and it caused the place to be shut down.

I really don't remember much about it… Nor I care to try, because I lost all love for her after.. When it re-opened a few years later the place was much smaller than it was back then. It was more dirty and run down and I was growing up and out of the fantasy life, I had friends and a girl who I loved so much. She took my mind off of Foxy, but when I was fifteen her life was taken right in front of me.. One bullet swiped her beautiful life away from the world by some insane man who had a itchy trigger finger and an objective to take somebody's life and he chose her out of everybody else, She took the bullet and fell to the ground. The bang, her screech of pain that edged my depression into my brain and what she told me… That's what set me off, her final words, those sweet heartwarming, sad words.

 _I love you… Never forget me or us…_

I was tempted to pick up the phone and call but I needed to be professional about my application as I decided to take the job, I jumped off my couch and dressed myself and looked in the mirror of my bathroom, seeing if I needed to clean my face or wipe any tired look off of it. I saw myself with my blue eyes and brown hair stare back at me, glasses with thin brown frames rested on my nose and a smile formed on the reflection. I was a bit self centered sometimes but I did look good, but I forgot to take a shower.. But I hope the new deodorant that I bought lives up to the hype of what the commercials blast on about.

Soon I was out the door and to my old Toyoda Camry that was made in 2001, with a back paint job that chose, just more money on-top of the base price but it was worth it. I opened the door and hopped inside the driver side and fumbled with my keys and soon found the car key, I pushed the key into the lock and turned the car on with a nice small roar. I kept this car spiffy because it was my only car for a while at-least, I hoped this new job would pay well. They didn't list how much that they were paying an hour, but all I knew that it would be a twelve hour shift… If I was hired but maybe they would be getting many applicants and resumes and maybe mine would be drown out in the piles of papers.

I backed out of the driveway of my one family house that was one floor and didn't have a basement but was compensated by a large garage that could house two cars instead of one. But I could only afford the one and the other space was used for storage. But as I drove down to the pizzeria it started to drizzle down and I set the wipers to low, every five seconds the wiper would go across the windshield to wipe the water off and then again, in a loop. But that was stopped by me pulling up into a parking space at the familiar place, looking up I saw the sign: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza gleam down on me with it's neon lights. It brandished the cartoon variations of the crew and Foxy. They redid the sign years ago to include a more family friendly and it did the trick. Whoever they hired to design the sign must have been paid off huge. But I stopped admiring the sign as I heard a mother and her child walk out, the mother was heated for some reason and the child was balling his eyes out. Maybe over that she pulled him away while she didn't like the service. But then I recognized the mother as my best friend Jocelyn.

Jocelyn and I met in high-school at a party, surprisingly she didn't want kids at the time and here she is with a young boy, she protested about having kids for years. She would go through multiple boyfriends and they would all break up with her after they figured out that she didn't want a child. I felt bad for her really that she would go through men, even be engaged and then be dumped. The many times I caught her with a blunt in her mouth and smoking her memories away. But now she had a child on her, maybe somebody got lucky or she made a mistake.. Only way was to ask her, but would she still recognize me? She was still yelling at somebody while the boy balled. I got out of the car and walked up to the two.

"What do you mean that you didn't ID check that man before he started working here?!" She shouted in anger, and then it hit me… The kid was effected in some way, or maybe her.. But then she continued, "You all hire perverts?! You will see my Lawyer and Ill see this place shut down!"  
I walked up to her, she turned to me and smiled. Pulling me into a friendly embrace, "What is wrong Jocelyn?" I ask, even though I was putting the pieces together, I just wanted confirmation.

"One of those workers in there attempted to touch my little cousin.. His mother will be pissed when she hears about this." Jocelyn replied a little shaken up by everything, she was angry and sad at the same time. "I am calling the police assholes!" She shouted at a few workers who stood at the door. They were somewhat nervous but kept a plastered tough guy look, they were the security that the news boasted that this establishment after the recent attacks in the city. A few terrorists blew a few bombs and caused a fire fight throughout the city, they were armed with a baton and a taser were strapped and hidden on them, the manager of the establishment must be worried about an attack happening, but no worries.

But soon enough sirens blazed through the air as the police rushed to the scene, I waved her away and gave the kid a pat on the head and a hug as I ventured inside the building after a quick look over by the bouncers and was approved after a ID scan. Jesus, did they want my information as-well?

"Is the manager in today?" I ask one of the bouncers, who pointed in the direction of his office down the hall out of the main area. The main area bustled with kids and parents alike, a few tables lined the area with kids and adults eating Pizza and sipping on sodas and to the right was the stage where the Fazbear crew was doing their show.. and to the left was the closed curtain of my childhood but I resisted looking at the stage for too long and went to where I needed to be.

Down the hall a door that was labeled "Management office, Authorized personal only". Weird, no application forms and my resume in my pocket filled with experience to get me accepted at your local supermarket but I didn't mind that much, all I wanted was another job to keep the mortgage paid. I knock on the door and some stumbling was heard on the other side as some footsteps walked up to the door and it soon opened to reveal a man in his late thirties look at me, his gaze was welcoming and a smile crept on his face.

"So you must be here because of the ad?" He asks, reading my thoughts or something like that, but how? Maybe he had a few others say the same thing or do the same thing.

"Correct." I reply to him, "I would like to apply for the night shift here."

He looked me over and sighed, but then put his hand out. "Can I see your resume?"

"Yes, sure.." I gave him the papers with a smile, as he reads them over a smile plasters on his face, and then he gives me back the papers instantly.

"You're hired." He said, I was surprised by this.

"What? You didn't call my references yet? You just hired me out of looks and 'experience'" I say confused, I just was surprised by how fast he hired me.

"And you can start tonight, we needed a night guard like you!" The manager smiled, "I'll see you at closing."

"A-Alright.." I went with it, the guy hired me and that was great.. Just what I needed, one weeks pay and ill have rent. I gave him a fake smile and walked away, he waved at me but I didn't seem to notice. All I wanted to do was to get home and changed, then recollect. Weird, just like in any story I hear, the boss hires you after he sees you're shit resume and then hires you.. Then the bad stuff goes down the first night you work. But I didn't mind this, maybe he hired me out of desperation.

As I walked out, I saw a few police officers question one of the workers and Jocelyn and she was screaming at him calling him such words like "Pervert" and "Sicko", she also tried to slap the man but the officers were swift to keep her back. I looked over to her son who was in tears. Possibly scared by the whole ordeal, I would be scared if I saw my family member being held down by officers for no reason… More like a reason I didn't understand. I pulled out my wallet and checked for any cash, maybe I could give him some money for the arcade back there, The kid was slumped on the wall next to a machine anyway. It would be great if he was distracted a bit.

After looking in my wallet, I saw that I had enough to let him play for a while.. A crisp five dollar bill I pulled from my wallet and walked up to him. He noticed me and looked up, with a tear coming down his cheek. I gave him a smile but he looked away, I chuckled to myself as the kid was trying to act tough. But I sat down next to him and looked at the arcade where some kids were enjoying the cabinets and then I broke the silence between us.

"Hey, looks like fun over there.." I say to the kid, who looked at me for a few seconds and turned his head away.

"Are you that man that my cousin was talking too just a few seconds ago?" He asked as he wiped something off his face, most likely a tear.

"Yes, and it seems like she is busy with something." I say to him, but then I show him the five dollars. "You should have fun too."

The kid looks at the five dollars, then back at me.. A smile lights up on his face soon as he realizes he was being given five dollars to have fun, or he could just pocket it and run but he decided to give me a gentle hug and said, "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome kid, have fun." I smile at him and he runs off to play a game. Then I turn around to see Jocelyn stand behind me, she had a smile on her face and she brought me into a hug.. Then put something in my hand before she walked away. That was weird but I didn't mind it.

I soon walk outside to look at what she put in my hand. I notice a five dollar bill and a napkin with ink on it.

"Nice." I said to myself, with a sigh escaping my lips. "She saw me."

Then I open the napkin to see that she wrote me a note:

 _Dear Robert,_

 _Thank you for making my cousin happy. Here's your five dollars back, I know you are in a tight spot right now.. For Christ's sake you used to drive a Chevy. I hope your life improves a bit more…_

Then there was an arrow pointing to the left corner of the paper, I turned it to see more ink that reads:

 _I hope you still have my number because I would love to hang with you_ _and get back together as friends.. After collage we stopped talking and I really missed talking._

 _Hope to see you soon,_  
 _Jocelyn_

I put the note away and smile, maybe I should hang out with her.. I never seen her in this long and now I get to talk to her again.. But then I remembered that I had to get home and change into proper work attire because these worn jeans and gray T-Shirt. I needed to into my better pair and a better work shirt for the attire but then I heard a male voice shout at me.

"Hey, Hey!" It shouted, then I turn to it and I saw the manager who just hired me run to me with some clothes that were neatly hung on a black hanger.

"I forgot to give you this." He said as he handed it to me, I looked it over and saw it was a uniform with my name printed on it and it was neatly clean. Too neat but why should I argue, with it's silver fabric and pockets, he even handed me a taser and a baton that was so small that it could fit into your pocket. I took them and put them into the car.

"Thank you." I said to him and got into the car and started it up, but he had something else to say before I would back the car out. I rolled my window down to hear him.

"Just show up in the uniform and ill tell you the rest." He said, "Oh and closing is in a few hours so you can rest and get ready… Ill call you when we need you tonight and then after you arrive I will tell you the details."

"Yes sir, ill see you then." I say as I begin to roll up my window and reverse the car out of the parking spot.

 _[A few hours later]_

I was watching T.V when the phone rang, I recognized the number. It was Fazbear calling up.. Probably to tell me that my shift is going to start soon. So I got up and walked over to the phone, picking it up and saying "Hello"

Then a voice replied over the phone, "Robert? It's Fazbear."

"Ah yes, I was expecting your call." I chuckle in response. I could hear him chuckling as well.

"Well, you know what to do… Did you try on the uniform?" He asks.

"Yes, nice fit. But the pants were one size too big." I reply to him, I did have a good body for my age. I kept fit and ate healthy but I am a slob sometimes when it comes to the house. Just a few messy counter tops and tables that could be easily dealt with a few hours of good cleaning.

"Alright, I hope you had a belt. But that really doesn't matter, just get down here and ill explain your job." He said, then waited for my response.

"Yep, will do." I say in response, "See you there."

"Alright, goodbye." Then he hung up, better get down there.

I was soon down there after remembering how to get there so quickly, I park in the same spot and get out.. I walk inside to see Mr. Fazbear look at the animatronics doing their last show for the day. I soon walk in the doors and he notices me.

He waves me over and I walk up to him. He smiled as he saw me wearing my uniform and had my gear with me.. He showed me the show and smiled as his hand extended towards the crew doing their show.

"Bring back any memories Robert?" He asks me, with a soft smile.

And there it was, memories when I was younger and at this place, I would watch this show on repeat all the time. It was a shame that they had to move areas and have a low budget place like this.. But I didn't mind, the shows were still great.. But I did after some time noticed how worn the suits are and a horrid smell.. But those were moved out of the way and replaced with nostalgia and good times.

But soon the show ended and one of the bouncers announced "Place is closing down, come back tomorrow." and the place soon cleared out with the bouncers leaving  
as-well. This confused me, I thought they were guards but there was only five to six that left, counting the ones at the door.

"Well, their shift is over.. Now the Night Guard, who is you gets to stay with them and keep them company." Mr. Fazbear said aloud like he was announcing something to somebody.

"W-What do you mean _them_?" I ask, a bit confused.

"You will see, I left a note on your desk. I can't stay and chat because I have to tend to other matters at home… Damn that kid..." He says as he goes to the door of the pizzeria. "Oh and your shift ends at six in the morning sharp, just relax and watch the cameras.. Make sure that there is nobody wanting to steal from the place.. This job is easy once you get into the groove and your office is down the hall."

He points to it and then I reply, "Alright.." I was still wondering who he mentioned by _them_ but I was sure to find out soon enough as I walk down the hall and enter the room, by a door. I saw another opening adjacent to that one I just entered and looking up I could see a blast door. The door on the other side was the same.. A blast door.. But why would they need an explosive resistant door? This didn't look like any suitable panic room… Maybe to hide from intruders? I kept thinking about it but then I saw a note stuck to a desk. It was stuck by some clear wrapping tape, the kind you would use to wrap Christmas presents and place them under the tree.

I take the note off and I started to read it… It went a little like this:

 _Hello Robert!_  
 _Welcome to the Fazbear Crew!_  
 _I am writing this to inform you about your job here._

 _While you do your night-shift here, there are a few things to know about the place after hours, you must_ _Never_ _tell anybody about this or else your job here will be terminated and you will not be receiving that week's pay, but onward onto the note at hand.. I kept this short for you so I wouldn't sit here in my office all day writing this._

 _1.) At night, you might hear some movement.. This is normal.. Pipes shift heat around the facility to keep the aniamtronics from freezing and or overheating. But if you do feel paranoid enough that something is near you can close the blast doors to keep you safe… But there is one downfall.. The power at night is on an energy saving mode so you have a set amount of energy. When it dies, the power dies with it, keeping you in darkness. But don't freak out or anything, just keep calm and wait for the daylight to come._

 _2.) At night, our animatronics are set to the free-roam that they had years back before the 1982 indecent and will walk around and socialize with each-other… But they will think that your an Endoskeleton without a suit and attempt to stuff you in a suit.. It would be alright if the suit itself had metal parts and other things that would crush your body in seconds.. So use those blast doors if they get close to your room as-well._

I tried to read on but my jaw almost dropped to the floor when I saw that second bullet that what made me stop reading.. There was more on the paper but I didn't bother to read it… I looked around the room and saw a small tablet that had a sticky note attached, I picked it up and took it off.. Not caring to read it..

I pressed a button on it and the screen soon glowed. Then it showed different cameras around the place.. Like the stage where Freddy and his other crew were located, the party area that had rows of tables and chairs. Party hats were neatly placed on plates but then I flicked the camera to another image that puzzled me, it was on the old Pirate's Cove.. It had a sign that said _Out Of Order_. I sighed and moved on to the kitchen, where it only had an audio feed… Odd… But I kept flicking through, there was two cameras on each side hall leading up to this room.

A noise was heard in the halls, it was running down… the only thought I heard in my head was _Shut the fucking door…_ But as I turned around to look at the button a figure leaned in the doorway.. looking back at me with her eyes, she studied me for a bit and walked into the light… Then I knew who she was..

 _I can't believe that she is still alive…_

 **Welcome to one of my new story.. this one will be relatively shorter than the other ones.. But hey, a throwback to when people made Foxy X Nightguard stores amiright?**

 **But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.. But should I continue this series? That is the question for you all to decide.**

 **Well, see you all later and peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

She stands there at the door, looking at me with her golden eyes piercing the darkness outside the room as she studied my body slowly from head to toe. My heart kept thumping in my chest as nervousness came over me, mostly fear… But the world stopped around me for a while as I looked at her back. Even if I can call that thing a her. She was just a animatronic vixen, nothing more, nothing less… Maybe with a few screws loose as the note that I so quickly perused before this indecent but whatever I was thinking before was just tossed aside for this event as a potential threat stood maybe a few feet beside me. She slowly walked into the light and I could see her body in great detail.

Her body was slightly upgraded when I last saw her, a bit of a slender but slightly sexual appearance. Maybe to distract the kids and arouse some of the fathers in the room. During the analysis of her appearance I had noticed a few more things. She had a bit of a bust to her chest, last time I had seen her she was nearly flat; unless you call two domes breasts then yes, she had breasts. But these ones were huge. Maybe the bust of a fully developed female huge, but these were an upgrade to her previous family friendly body. Then her lower extremities didn't show to me, but I imagined that if you moved some of that fake fur that was over her metallic skeleton you would see her genitals… But I didn't really think about that due to my certain demise that I thought was incoming until a voice spoke up to me.

Her metallic muzzle started to move along with speech that was coming from presumably a voice box in her throat. Her face was also upgraded with a more feminine appearance, her eyes were also soft with a bit of emotion in them. They were… Calm, her eyelids blinked from time to time as I heard gears quietly move in her head move her fake eyelids quickly to show that she was blinking.

A soft, feminine voice rings out from her maw "So, ye are ta new night-guard?" She asks in her famous Pirate accent. It kinda of scared me more that she knew how to say that, I thought these things were programed to say certain phrases and do certain things. But how did she just run down here? More questions flooded my mind as she awaited my response.

But I soon got the courage to speak up to her, with a little hesitation I reply to her question "Y-Yes, are you going to kill me?" I quickly regret asking that, that could be my last words and I say that? Looking back at that I could have said something better.

She soon steps further inside the room with her eyes keeping that calm look to her face, her feet clang on the floor slowly as she got slightly closer to me. "No… Not now." Her Pirate tone came back as she re-assured that she wasn't going to kill me. My heart soon slowed down, but it kept its quick beat as the 'Not now' meant that she was going to kill me later… Now I knew I was dead.

"T-Then what?" I ask, this time my voice was a bit confident. But deep down inside I wanted to cower and beg for my life.

"I'm here to study you, like how you study me and my crew-mates." She replies to me, keeping her calm stare, like she was giving me a sign to maybe ease up on my tensions. But for a man who thinks his death was to come soon, my tensions are high.

My mind raced with all the possibilities of my future as she came closer to me, her movement was so fluid like, it was almost human. Like somebody was inside the suit controlling her from the inside. It was confusing to me, even though the technology was being revolutionized I didn't know that they made them that realistic.

She would speak up again, after I realized that she stopped nearly in-front of my seat merely a foot away from my chair. It was too late to try to keep her from invading the room which I seek refuge from these animatronics. I slowly stood up to look at her directly in the eyes, since we were nearly the same height. Her golden eyes met with mine and it was apparent that she meant no harm, or else she would have taken action against me. But still, my heart still raced and plans soon came to light in my imagination.

One plan that I had was to just run out from the room, hoping to god or whoever was up there that this Vixen wasn't faster than me. I hoped that if I could reach the car I would just get in, get the key into the ignition and then speed out of there in thirty seconds flat. But in my haste I had forgotten how dark it was out there and the other animatronics that sought out my demise. I would have tripped on something and one of these machines would have had their way with me, and no, not in that sexual way you damn teens fantasize about in these dam fanfictions.

I could go on and on about my plans for escape, but just looking in her eyes would put me at ease and throw my guard down to the deepest pit instead of lowering it slowly… Sometimes I should work on simmering down instead of completely changing attitudes about the situations I get trusted into, but she was different, just by looking at her I confirmed she wasn't here to harm me.. But for something else, but for what? My money? No… She lives in this small building cursed to live her indefinite life here until she is discarded for scrap, or her AI is wiped and replaced for something else.

She spoke up again "So… What's ta deal with ya humans? Bein' all silent and all." But her voice wasn't a threatening tone, like a normal friendly tone. Like she was inviting me to a conversation.

I decided to reply to her question, maybe she just wanted somebody to talk to. Don't we all need friends sometimes? Even murderous machines like her with a possibility of a complex AI deep in her hard drive that is capable of learning and interacting with humans, maybe with other machines.

"Well… From the note down there kinda made you and the others out to be murderous animatronics out to kill security guards." I reply after clearing my throat a little, if I didn't I my voice would have squeaked out in fear. "Even though that must be a lie right?" I ask, maybe to see if the others were friendly with me.

She lets out the cutest giggle I had ever heard in my life, but that somewhat scared me at that moment. Maybe she was laughing at the slight nervousness that I had, or maybe that question that was asked to her… For whatever reason or another, my guard slowly picked itself back up again.

"We don't kill ye nightguards." She continues with her peppy, pirate accent after stopping her giggle. Lifting her left hand which had a metallic hook, sliding it under my chin sweetly. It was cold to the touch and it felt like any moment she could just lower down to my neck, and with one swipe open a gash in my neck which would have surely killed me.

"Your own faults in your brittle skeletons that kill you, and this thing you call flesh. Plus that red oil that flows in you, apparently you need that to survive. Did I mention that it make such a mess. That's what kills you, we only just help to guide you into the suits." She would say before gently lifting away the hook and she quickly looked at it before putting it to her side, now I know that she has a weapon she could easily use on me.

"Well don't you just try something else?" I asked her, with a questioning tone. "I mean, maybe just let them go or something?" My nervousness would slowly creep back up my back starting from the lower half of my back and slowly trickle up like water that defied the laws of gravity to even reach this point, like a reverse waterfall.

She laughed again, this time with a bit more depth in her laugh… It was to turn hardy before she simmered down. She definitely took what I said as a joke.

"Oh no… You night guards, after we find out you just go limp and break, are just entertainment to our boring lives now." She replies, looking me over from top to bottom. Like she was inspecting me for some reason. Her eyes would meet mine again and pulse a small glow for a few seconds before doing that cute giggle again. My hands started to slightly tremble at this fact, that I would be just _entertainment_ to these beings just gets me even more pent up to just bolt outta here.

"But sit down, I just want a chat… It's been lonely in me cove lately, The others have gotten boring and dull and I sometimes like to chat with you.. _Flesh-bags_."

 _Flesh-bags_? It was like they were learning with every kill, but somehow they never seemed to be successful with stuffing the unfortunate souls into these suits. I am just amazed how I am still alive, how I didn't just dart out of here and rushed to my car. But as I stare at her I soon come to realize that they use us as toys to cure their boredom. After one guard disappears, another soon takes his or her place to be eventually slaughtered unwillingly. Now the question that arose from the deepest parts of my mind: _How many people have they killed before I started to work here?_

The Vixen would keep looking at me like she was expecting a response, she was trying to coax it out from me as she stared with her lifeless eyes that seemed to be alive with the dim back-light behind those _eyes_ were they circular or flat? Did she even blink during our conversation? Her eyes intrigued me slightly, everything about her seemed lifelike but her eyes.

"Why do ye lads do that? Staying quiet… Do ye know how to treat a lass?" She asked, finally breaking the long silence between us.

"Sorry Foxy..."

"Captain Foxy to you, only my close friends can call me by my name."

Well she didn't take me as a friend, but she clearly didn't take me as a threat at the moment or did she take me as the past flesh-bagsthat her and her friends would hunt down for their entertainment. If I was to stay alive, I should befriend Foxy… Maybe she could keep me safe from the others. Yeh, that seemed like a good plan. Maybe she could make my job a bit easier plus maybe it gives me somebody to talk to while I work here.

"Well Captain." I started with a smile, trying to sound confident "Why don't you stay a while, I think I got enough room for the both of us." I didn't know what I was doing at the time, maybe it was some act to try to get her to stay.

She just chuckled and backed away from me a bit, maybe now an arms length away from me now. Well that got her to back off, which is good. But suddenly she would turn around and walk to the desk infront of me and turn towards me, hop up ontop of it, and sit her behind right on the desk lightly and cross her legs. She stares at me with interest in her posture and emotion that she beamed from her face.

"I shall sit here, if you mind." She replied to my offer after she clearly accepted it.

"I don't mind Captain, you were actually my favorite when I was a child and it's weird after being told you were a machine and you are just putting up a show for dumb children by my father. Now I am here talking to you years later." I say before I chuckle aswell, but she then would glare at me.

"Who told ye that?" She asks with a concerned look. It was weird how she was able to process what I said and get… Offended?!

"My father." I reply to her question, seeing where this would go. I add on to my reply, "He explained to me years later that coming here was to consuming to his wallet… He was right, money was tight then as I can remember. The pizza here is expensive, but tastes cheap."

"Well yeh, most of you things say that the pizza is shit." She said in a slightly heightened tone, like the offense was setting in to whatever mind she had, "But I am not a machine… I am a Pirate!" She yelled boldly at me and leaned in a bit with a smile, she soon let out her famous _Arrrrr_ to hammer in the fact that she was indeed a 'Pirate'.

"Well how you are a Pirate, I am a human." I reply to her boldness. "Not a flesh-bag."

She soon cocked her head in confusion. "What's a human?" She asked me.

"What I am, what the small children who watched your shows. Humans." I pointed to myself and said in a slow tone, like I was talking to an alien to the first time "See, human." Then I pointed to her "You Pirate..." Then back to myself, "Me human."

She seemed to enjoy this explanation and showed this by a little giggle as she watch me explain something so simple like our roles in society, or just the species of our very being. I was trying to ease her out of this offended attitude and cheer her up slightly.. I didn't want to end this night on a bad note.

"You're funny lad, so what do you humans do? Do you sit on stage and entertain the masses like we do?" She asked with a smile after she calmed down from her giggle, she would now look at me and awaited a response.

"Well..." I started to explain, "Not all of us are made like you. Only a select few of us can entertain masses. Some of us have other tasks, like saving other humans from accidents, defending humans from bad humans or saving humans from disaster and more, i'd be here all night explaining the many different things we do." I tried to explain it as best as possible for her to understand. I was wondering what she would reply, what she would ask, would she give me a different reaction than offended or humored.

She showed me a different reaction now, one more of a confused reaction… Not really different. But she returned her head upright and raised one of the fluffy eyebrows as she formulated a question. I felt like she wanted to ask as many questions possible to the human, who was me. It seems that she accepted the new term for the night-guards as humans, not flesh-bags.

"Well if you could be doing these things, why are you sitting here watching us? I bet those are better jobs than sitting here for six hours a night and risking death." She asked me, I kinda expected this question from her. She asks this with maybe intent to see if I was a depressed human or something on the lines, or maybe for something cheesy, I wouldn't know but like how she wouldn't know my response to the question, I wouldn't know the intent of her asking me.

"Too be honest with you Captain, I just wanted to be part of your crew one last time." I reply with a soft smile across my face, I didn't know what I did at that moment… But by god it sounded really fucking cheesy. It was so cheesy I had to look away with an embarrassed look on my face. But after a few moments I would look back and she was gone from her desk soon to be quickly pulling my arm to make me follow.

"Come on, let me make you part of me crew!" She said as she tried to pull me along with her lightly.

I might have made the biggest mistake of my life as she dragged me along outside the protection of my office with the two blast doors to keep these murderous things away from my room.

 **Well nearly after a year of waiting, chapter two is finally out… I feel so bad that this gem had to wait as long as it did. But I was busy with life and other things. Plus to my longtime readers, I am not gone, I am trying to get my mojo back to continue my stories.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all soon!**


End file.
